1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board, and particularly to an electrical connector having improved housing and grounding bridge.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors generally include a pair of grounding bridges which mount the connector on a printed circuit board (PCB) and which then are soldered on the PCB by SMT. Traditionally, the grounding bridge is engaged into a housing of the connector and is suspended over the connector, such that it is easy to be deformed by unexpected external force.
The electrical connector also includes a pair of posts which are inserted into holes formed in the PCB to fix the connector at certain position. Traditionally, the connector housing is formed by molding operation. The mold for forming the housing is moving in the same direction as the mating direction of a complementary connector. In conventional design, the posts are formed by slide molds which are moving in a direction ordinarily perpendicular to the moving direction of the mold for forming the housing. However, such a design increases the total height of the molds and the molding cost is also increased.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
One object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with a pair of grounding bridges which is not easy to be deformed by unexpected external force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector adopting core pins for forming a pair of posts thereof which are removed in the same direction in which the mold for forming an insulative housing thereof is removed.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a connector in accordance with the present invention includes a housing, a plurality of electrical contacts and a pair of grounding bridges. The housing has a pair of opening, a plurality of passageways, and two opposite engaging arms each having a post formed thereon. The opening and the post are aligned in a direction that the passageways extend. A pair of mounting channels is defined in two ends of the housing respectively. First and second grooves are defined in an outside of each engaging arm. The grounding bridges each comprises a first leg portion interferingly engaging into the channel, and a second leg portion having a first flange engaged with the first groove and a second flange abutting against a front face of the engaging arm.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.